Sexy Finchel Drabbles
by finchelforever2000
Summary: Just some smutty finchel drabbles


He wakes up from the sun that's shining down on his face from the window. He makes a sound that you wouldn't even think was human. He was tangled in the sheets their legs intertwined. He looks down at the small little brunette and he remembers how they got this way. Feeling a bit of an arousal he pushes the thoughts away before Finn Jr woke up. He looks down at the brunette again and just smiles. He really loves her and would do anything for her, he'd take a bullet for her. (hopefully that would never have to happen.) He moves the strands of hair out of her face and kisses her cheek.

She can feel him watching her. He does it often. A stranger looking in on their relationship would think it's creepy having someone watch you sleep. She thinks it's romantic and of course she loves the attention. When she feels his lips touch her skin, she couldn't help but smile. Her eyes start to flutter open to look at his beautiful face.

"Good morning sleepy head" he says in a low voice. She just looks into his eyes and smiles. "Have a good sleep?" "hmm, how about you?" "It was pretty good." It was the moments like these that they both cherished in their relationship. His hand automatically begins to stroke her legs. She lets out a content sigh. Next thing she knows he is on top of her his hand cupping her and his tongue in her mouth. She moans his name in his ear. That was all it took for Finny Jr to become fully awake now. He slips two finger into her folds to get them wet. He then enters both fingers inside of her. She was soaking wet, warm, and tight. She moans out his name again this time a lot louder. He pulls his fingers out and strips from his boxers. He uses the juices from her pussy to pump his rock hard cock a few times before slipping himself inside of her. It felt like heaven being inside of her.

"Hit my spot, Finny" she says in a low raspy breath. After a few more thrusts at her spot and a few more screams from her and she was cumming. After finally catching her breath she breaths out. "You didn't cum, baby" "I know", he says "Sit up against the headboard" she says in a sexy voice. He does as he is told and waits for her to crawl over. She then takes her hand and pumps his cock a few times before sliding her tongue out across his tip. "ohh Rach, baby" she just smiles and slides her tongue out again. "mmm" She then takes his cock into her mouth, hollows her cheeks, and bobs her head up and down. She can taste her herself on him which is a huge turn on. "fuck, baby right there!" She releases his cock and licks him from base to tip, fondling his balls too. "ohh yes, fuck" For her to be able to reach him he had to be sitting on his knees which also gave him a perfect view of her swollen pussy, from their earlier fucking. He reaches his hand down to stroke her swollen clit. She moans while his cock his in her mouth making vibrations on his cock. "mmm so fucking good" She looks up at him and just smiles she then proceeds to lick him again like a lollipop. Like a fucking lollipop. Best fiancé ever he thinks to himself. He looks down at her pussy again and he fantasizes about what he is going to do to it. First he is going to go down on her. She loves when he eats her pussy.

For his birthday one year she made him dinner then stripped and made him eat her pussy for desert. He wasn't complaining though she tastes amazing. Soon her actions became too much for him and he spills himself inside of her mouth. She takes it all though. That's another thing he loves about her. Some girls refuse to let you cum in their mouths. She didn't give a fuck, she anticipated his cum as much as he did hers. He smashes his lips onto hers and leans her body down. He kisses his way down her body. Her neck, next her breast which he makes sure to give extra special attention to both of her hard nipples, then her navel, then his final destination. He breathes in her scent. Strawberries and vanilla, so Rachel Berry he thinks to himself. He looks at her then back at her pussy and devours her.

He probes her pussy with his tongue. He hears her loud moans of pleasure and that urges him on more. Her hands find their home in his hair trying to get his face closer to her. He licks around her clit making sure to never touch it. "Finnyyyy stop teasing" he chuckles and decides to be nice and give her what she wants. He enters a finger inside of her and sucks on her clit. This is pure bliss she thinks to herself. " More" he adds another finger and curls them inside of her. She screams out in pleasure. She can't take it anymore. He feels her wetness gush around his fingers, and her walls start to get tighter. He pulls his fingers out and smiles at her. They both lie next to each other legs tangled together and just smiling at each other. " I love you so much" he says " I love you too" she says back to him.


End file.
